Kimi to Boku
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: Ketika cintamu terusik oleh masa lalu. Kekuatan cinta Neji dan Tenten diuji, disaat Neji menetapkan hatinya pada adik sahabatnya, kisah masa lalunya kembali muncul menjadi pemisah cinta mereka. Dan disaat Tenten terluka oleh waktu dan keadaan cinta pertamanya selalu setia menemaninya. Lalu siapakah nantinya yang akan menjadi cinta terakhir Tenten dan Neji?
1. chapter 1

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Tenten?"

"N-Neji..kun?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Tenten menahan isak harunya, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sorot lembut sang lavender, lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya lima bulan terakhir ini. Hyuuga Neji.

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Tenten, memegang kedua tangan gadis itu. Tenten berdebar, hatinya berdesir nikmat dan seperti ada kembang api di dalamnya.

Saat ini, dihadapannya adalah Neji, lelaki yang berhasil menjerat hatinya sedang melamarnya. Neji yang begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya, Neji yang begitu tampan dengan senyuman lembutnya, Neji yang begitu tampan dengan sorot mata tulusnya.

Dan Tenten yang kemudian meloloskan setetes liquid dari kelopak mata indahnya, senyumnya mengembang disertai anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya.. aku mau." Jawab Tenten dengan suara serak.

Tatapan mata Neji makin berbinar, dalam hati mengucap sujud syukur kepada kami-sama karena gadisnya menerima lamarannya.

Neji meraih sebuah cincin yang tersemat di kalungnya, itu adalah cincin yang sudah disiapkannya sejak sebulan yang lalu ketika dirinya masih berada di Sunagakure. Dan hari ini sudah di nantinya selama itu juga, membuat malam harinya terasa begitu menyiksa tat kala bayangan sang gadis berkelebat di matanya membuat rasa rindu semakin menggila. Dan hari ini setelah empat bulan berpisah akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di tanah kelahiran keduanya, Konohagakure.

Neji melingkarkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Tenten, ukurannya pas. Sangat pas. Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas lega.

"Arigato." Neji lalu mengecup kening Tenten dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tenten tersenyum di dada Neji, air mata haru masih menetes jatuh di pipinya yang merona dan membasahi kemeja milik Neji.

"Arigato, Neji-kun.."

Disclaimer @ Naruto_ Masashi Kishimoto

Title/Story @ Kimi to Boku @ Komagata Haniko

Pairing : Tenten_Hyuuga Neji_Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst, AU

Rate : T

A/N : Typo, OOC, Not Bashing Karakter. Karakter milik Masashi Mishimoto sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan cerita.

RnR

*Happy Reading*

~Tenten POV~

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Harusnya aku terlihat cantik bila wajahku tidak sembab.

Semalaman aku menangis, apalagi sepulangnya Neji dari rumahku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Neji memelukku semalam, dan mengatakan kalau pagi ini dirinya harus kembali ke Sunagakure.

Neji adalah seorang yatim piatu, sejak kecil pamannya lah yang merawatnya. Sehingga saat mereka pindah ke Sunagakure lima belas tahun yang lalu, Neji pun ikut serta bersama mereka.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah lima bulan yang lalu, tepat pada festival tanabata. Lee-Nii adalah dalang dari hubungan kami. Sepupuku itulah yang merencanakan pertemuan kami. Entah kenapa Lee-Nii sangat berharap aku dan Neji bersama. Menurut Lee-Nii, Neji adalah lelaki yang baik, mandiri dan jujur. Saat di SD dan SMP dulu mereka bersahabat dekat.

Awalnya aku sempat menolak hal itu, mengingat perbedaan usia kami yang terpaut delapan tahun. Aku awalnya berpikir pastilah Neji ini lelaki yang sangar, kasar dan menyebalkan, sehingga di usia 30 tahun pun masih menjomblo, sedangkan Lee-Nii sendiri sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak.

Namun lima bulan yang lalu di saat pertemuan pertama kami, pikiran itu langsung menguap dari kepalaku. Aku harus menahan debaran jantungku ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang sanggup menggetarkan hatiku. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah lelaki yang tampan dan bertubuh proposional, namun seperti ada sesuatu hal yang lain dan tak kasat mata langsung tertancap di dadaku hanya dengan menatap mata sewarna bunga lavender itu.

Aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebulan kemudian Neji memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan tentu saja aku menerimanya. Namun sehari kemudian Neji pun kembali ke Sunagakure.

Dan.. Seperti de javu! Hari ini pun akan berakhir sama, baru saja seminggu yang lalu Neji datang dan melamarku, dan sekarang aku di tinggalkan lagi olehnya.

Haaaahhh... katakanlah aku cengeng! Aku tak peduli. Mau bagaimana lagi air mataku tidak bisa ku tahan.

~End of Tenten POV~

...00000...

"Aku pergi. " Neji mengecup kening Tenten lama. Tenten refleks menutup matanya.

Tes...

Air matanya tumpah tanpa dapat dibendung lagi. Neji menyadari hal itu.

Neji mengusap air mata yang masih terus mengalir di pipi gadisnya.

" Aku hanya pergi selama tujuh bulan. Setelah itu akan kembali bersama keluargaku untuk meminangmu. Ok." Neji menangkup pipi Tenten dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa hatinya seperti tidak ikhlas membiarkan Neji kembali ke Sunagakure.

"Sungguh kau akan kembali?" Tenten mendongakan kepalanya demi menatap Neji. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali. Pasti." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, saling menelusuri wajah orang tercintanya. Memuaskan hasrat tersebut sebelum terpisah kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tenten! Wajah sedihmu membuatku terluka."

Gadis itu tak lagi mampu menahan isaknya, langsung dipeluknya sosok jangkung di hadapannya itu, meredam tangisnya di dada Neji.

"Gomen.." isak Tenten. Neji menghela napas. Sesungguhnya dirinya juga seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadisnya, baru seminggu mereka bertemu dan sekarang harus berpisah kembali.

Neji mengecup puncak kepala Tenten dengan penuh kasih, menghirup wangi shampo beraroma apel dari rambut coklat gadisnya.

Manik lavender itu lalu menangkap sosok lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, pakaian warna hijaunya yang ketat terlihat nyentrik di lengkapi dengan potongan rambut bobnya, hal itu membuatnya begitu mudah dibedakan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Tolong jaga Tenten selama aku tidak ada, Lee." Kata Neji begitu lelaki tersebut melangkah mendekat sambil menepuk pundak Tenten yang tampaknya masih menangis.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat sepupu tersayangku menangis."

"Aa.." Neji langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat menangkap tatapan berkilat tajam sahabatnya itu. " Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Tenten menangis."

Tenten menarik tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu sudah tidak lagi terisak, walau air matanya belum kering.

" Watashi wa matteiru." Ujarnya membuat Neji tersenyum. Tenten berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi kiri Neji, sukses membuat lelaki itu merona.

"Aishiteru, Tenten.."

"Aishiteru mo, Neji.."

Neji kembali mengecup kening gadisnya ketika pintu gerbong kereta api yang akan di tumpanginya terbuka. Neji melambai ke arah Tenten dan Lee yang langsung merangkul adik sepupunya itu. Tenten masih terlihat menahan tangis, namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum.

Kereta itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Stasiun Buya, meninggalkan seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang masih menatap kereta itu di kejauhan. Rambutnya yang tergerai tampak berkibar dimainkan oleh angin.

'Aku akan selalu setia menunggumu, Neji..'

~000000000000~

~Konoha Hospital, Cherry's Room VIP 1~

Tenten membuka pelan pintu berwarna putih itu. Di dalamnya terlihat sosok sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membenahi letak selimut seorang lelaki yang tampak terlelap.

"Tenten-chan.." suara gadis bersurai pink itu membuat Tenten tersenyum. Walau senyumnya terlihat tak sampai di pipi, matanya sembab.

"Sakura-chan." Tenten melangkah pelan menuju sofa di dekat ranjang rawat bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' tunangan Sakura.

"Duduklah!" Kata Sakura. Gadis itu lalu mengambil dua kaleng juice jeruk dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Arigato." Tenten meraih sekaleng juice yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Dia baru saja tidur, ku rasa pengaruh obat. Luka di kepalanya juga sudah mulai sembuh."

"Ohh yokatta.." Tenten tersenyum lega. Delapan hari yang lalu Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, sebuah truk lepas kendali dan menghantam motor yang dikendarainya. Beruntung Sasuke terlempar sehingga tidak terlindas truk tersebut. Namun tetap saja Sasuke terluka parah. Dan selama dirawat, Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai novelis itu selalu setia menemani tunangannya.

"Neji sudah berangkat?"

Tenten mengangguk pelan.

"Aku masih merindukannya." Gumam Tenten pelan. Namun Sakura mendengarnya.

Sakura lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi dia pasti akan kembali untukmu. Aku percaya padanya." Senyuman lembut Sakura membuat Tenten ikut tersenyum, dan secercah keyakinan kembali hinggap di hatinya.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan.."

skip time_

' Mansion Hyuuga'

Seorang perempuan cantik bersurai indigo sedang asyik memainkan piano kesayangannya, di sampingnya tampak gadis yang lebih muda mengiringi dengan permainan biolanya. Bersama keduanya memainkan sebuah lagu hasil ciptaan mereka sendiri.

"Aahhh onee-chan kau terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi permainanmu."

"Hahahaa... gomen ne Hanabi-chan. Aku terlalu bersemangat."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi itu pun hanya mengerucutkan mulut mungilnya. Baru saja gadis itu ingin menjawab sebuah suara bariton tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya.

" Huaaa... Neji-Nii.. Okaeri!!! "

Neji yang masih menenteng tasnya langsung tersenyum saat adik sepupunya berlari dan melompat dalam pelukannya.

"Tadaima, Hanabi-chan.."

Neji lalu mengerling ke arah perempuan cantik yang masih duduk di kursi pianonya. Wajah cantik perempuan itu juga tampak berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri dalam cerita dongeng.

"Okaeri, Neji-Nii" Sambutnya dengan suara lembutnya

"Tadaima, Hinata-chan."

Kecupan di pipi Neji oleh Hanabi membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Mana oleh-oleh untukku??" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Neji mengacak rambut Hanabi gemas.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin oleh-olehku ya??" Hanabi tergelak.

"Tentu saja aku ingin hehe.. tapi aku juga rindu pada Neji-Nii."

"Hmm ok, oleh-olehmu ada di depan. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri 'kan?"

"Huaaa.." Mata Hanabi berbinar-binar, gadis itu langsung berlari ke halaman depan rumahnya.

Neji hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu.

"Ehm.. oleh-oleh untukku mana??" Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya membuat Neji tersentak kaget.

"Hm?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Ku pikir nona Hinata tak menginginkan oleh-oleh dariku." Goda Neji membuat Hinata merona.

"Tsk, Lupakan!" Ketus Hinata lalu melangkah pergi, namun baru selangkah Neji langsung menarik tangan kirinya. Hinata menatap Neji bingung. Bersamaan dengan itu Neji mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak dengan bandul bunga lavender di tengahnya, kemuadian memakaikan gelang itu pada tangan Hinata yang masih di pegangnya.

"Ini..?? Neji-Nii?!" Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, senyumnya merekah, wajah cantiknya berseri-seri.

"Itu oleh-oleh untukmu." Kata Neji. "Apa kau suka?" Neji melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata mendekatkan gelang itu pada wajahnya, masih dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya Hinata lalu melompat memeluk Neji." Aku sangat suka. Arigatou."

Neji hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Perlahan membalas pelukan Hinata.

Wajah Tenten lalu berkelebat di matanya, membuat Neji refleks mendorong Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit kaget dan menatap Neji dengan kening berkerut.

"Neji-"

"Aku lelah. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Neji pun memungut tasnya dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Neji-Nii.."

~00000000~

Neji meremas rambut coklatnya frustasi. Sejak dua jam mengurung dirinya di kamar, Neji selalu memikirkan tentang Hinata dan Tenten.

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh hatinya, bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai perasaan pada adik sepupunya itu. Namun hal penting lain yang tak bisa dibohongi adalah perasaannya pada Tenten. Saat ini gadis itu memang sudah berhasil memasuki kehidupannya, mengisi hatinya yang dingin, hatinya yang sejak dulu tak lagi merasakan cinta, sejak Hinata menolaknya.

Dan sejak pertemuannya dengan Tenten di festival Tanabata. Ada hal spesial yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu yang membuat dirinya langsung merasakan sang panah cupid mengenainya tepat di dada. Namun entah kenapa saat ini, ketika Hinata memeluknya perasaan yang dulu sudah di tutupinya itu kembali merebak.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini.. aku hanya mencintai Tenten." Ujarnya meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

~SkipTime~

"Wakarimashita.. jaga dirimu baik-baik, Neji.. Umm, yaa.. aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Ha'i, jaa-ne!" Tenten mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dirinya selalu tersenyum sejak tadi, tepatnya sejak kekasih-ah tunangannya menelepon.

Dua bulan berlalu. Dan sejak itu juga Tenten dan Neji hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon, chat dan VC sesekali.

Tenten bersyukur karena hubungannya tetap baik-baik saja walaupun harus menjalin long distance relationship, dan masih ada lima bulan lagi yang harus dihadapinya.

"Seperti kata Sakura-chan dan Lee-Nii, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tenten membuka cafe milik keluarganya, cafe yang sudah dirintis oleh kakeknya sejak tigapuluh tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang cafe ini menjadi miliknya untuk diteruskan. Tenten menikmati pekerjaannya, bersama beberapa pegawai yang dipekerjakannya.

"Ohayo, Tenten-chan.."

Tenten menoleh ketika suara bariton itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Mata Tenten membulat.

" Kiba-kun?!"

"Ya, ini aku." Lelaki bersurai coklat jabrik itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kedua tangannya terentang mengharap pelukan dari Tenten. Tenten pun langsung menyambutnya dengan haru.

"Aitakata~" ujar Tenten.

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya, ingin sekali rasanya lelaki itu mengecup bibir Tenten untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya, tapi lelaki itu sadar dirinya tidak berhak.

"Aku juga rindu padamu." Sebagai gantinya Kiba hanya mengacak gemas puncak kepala Tenten. Tenten merengut.

"Rambutku jadi berantakan, baka!" Sungutnya, Kiba tertawa geli.

"Hei.. kapan kau kembali ke Konoha? Lalu mana oleh2 untukku?? Kau sudah terlalu lama berada di Amerika. Jangan-jangan kau malah lupa padaku ya?" Tenten membanjiri Kiba dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan, membuat Kiba gemas.

"Hei.. setidaknya kau persilakan aku duduk, lalu hidangkan aku makanan terlezat yang ada di sini! Aku lapar. Aku baru saja sampai, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang ku temui. Masih mau menuduhku lupa padamu eh?"

Tenten terhenyak. Gadis itu menatap wajah Kiba lekat. Tak jauh darinya ada dua buah koper berukuran besar, ternyata benar Kiba baru saja sampai dan langsung menemuinya.

Air mata langsung menggenang di kelopak mata gadis itu. Kiba yang menyadarinya jadi gelagapan.

"Eh.. kau kenapa malah menangis sih??" Ujar Kiba panik.

Tenten mengusap air matanya. "Hiks.. tak ku sangka kau begitu lapar sampai-sampai langsung ke tempatku bahkan sebelum kau sempat pulang ke rumah. Sudah berapa hari kau belum makan? 'Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan sampai telat makan, nanti kau sakit,baka!"

Kiba terdiam. Beberapa detik berikutnya lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas sementara Tenten sudah sibuk di pantry menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kiba.

"Dasar tidak peka." Desah Kiba.

~0000000000000~

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Neji, namun tak ada respon. Ragu-ragu gadis itupun memberanikan diri membuka pintu bercat putih gading itu.

'Ceklek'

Terbuka. Pintunya tak di kunci. Hinata melangkah pelan.

"Neji-Nii..aku masuk ya.." Tak ada jawaban. Kamar itu kosong, eh..tapi Hinata mendengar suara gemerisik air dari arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya Neji sedang berada di dalamnya. Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk meletakan syal hasil rajutannya sendiri itu di atas meja samping tempat tidur Neji. Hinata sengaja merajutnya untuk Neji, dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin merajutkan Neji sebuah syal di musim semi seperti ini. Mungkin hanya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih untuk gelang yang sudah diberikan oleh Neji. Hinata sangat menyukai gelang itu.

Hinata sudah akan keluar dari kamar Neji ketika matanya secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pigura foto tergeletak di tempat tidur Neji. Awalnya Hinata merasa ragu untuk mengambilnya, namun rasa penasarannya membuat gadis itu menepis rasa sungkannya. Diambilnya pigura foto itu. Dan mata lavendernya sontak melebar ketika menyadari foto siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dalam foto itu Neji terlihat begitu tampan memakai kemeja berwarna putih lengan panjang, di sebelahhya seorang gadis yang memakai dress warna peach sebatas lutut dan terlihat masih muda berdiri dengan senyum merekah. Neji merangkul gadis itu, dan mereka tampak sangat bahagia, di sudut kiri bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan tangan 'Love Tenten'.

Hati Hinata meremang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak akan hal itu. Foto itu pun terlepas dari tangannya, beruntung tak membentur lantai. Pigura foto itu jatuh di atas tempat tidur dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang hampir lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Suara Neji menyentakan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru mengusap air matanya yang menggenang, lalu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Neji yang baru selesai mandi.

Hinata merona ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Neji yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Neji hanya memakai handuk putih yang bertengger menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah, dan tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh memabasahi dada bidangnya kemudian turun mencapai perut sixpacknya.

Hinata semakin merona, menyadari tadi dirinya sempat menahan napas dan menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh Neji yang proposional.

"Hinata-chan, ada perlu apa?" Suara Neji lagi-lagi menyentakan Hinata.

Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya yang merona.

"G-gomen Neji-Nii.. aku hanya.. aku ingin memberikanmu syal ini." Hinata menyambar syal itu dengan tergesa dan terburu-buru.

'Praang!'

Suara benturan benda pecah pun langsung menyentakan keduanya.

Hinata tanpa sengaja membuat sebuah pigura foto kecil yang tadi tak di sadarinya itu terjatuh. Pigura foto itu tadi terletak di samping vas bunga berukuran sedang, dan ujung syal yang ditarik oleh Hinata tadi mengenainya dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Hinata terkejut, begitupun Neji.

"Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menangis, Neji langsung mendekatinya, namun tidak menyentuhnya, teringat saat ini dirinya hanya memakai sebuah handuk pendek.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau terluka?" Panik Neji. Hinata hanya diam.

Neji pikir mungkin Hinata terkena goresan kaca dan melukainya.

"Gomen.." hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, lalu gadis itu berlari keluar dari kamar Neji meninggalkan lelaki itu dalam kebingungan.

Neji langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, bagaimanapun saat ini tubuhnya cukup terekspos.

Neji mengambil foto yang tergelatak di lantai dengan serpihan kaca di sekitarnya. Neji tidak marah pada Hinata, mungkin gadis itu menangis karena merasa bersalah sudah menjatuhkan pigura foto miliknya, atau mungkin karena dia terkena serpihan kaca. Neji hanya mengendikan bahunya. Nanti dia akan menemui Hinata dan menenangkannya. Di letakannya lagi foto itu di atas meja, lalu lelaki itupun memakai pakaiannya sedikit tergesa.

~00000000000~

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Saat ini dirinya bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hatinya pedih, teramat pedih. Lagi-lagi foto gadis itu. Saat Hinata hendak meraih pigura foto yang tak sengaja dijatuhkannya, gadis itu kembali harus melihat foto gadis yang sama. Gadis itu tampak sangat manis dengan drees putihnya, menatap kamera dengan sorot mata lembut dan senyum lebarnya.

Hati Hinata hancur seperti pigura foto itu. Dirinya tak rela kalau ada sosok gadis lain yang muncul dalam kehidupan Neji.

Egois kah? Salahkan perasaan ini!

Tiba-tiba ingatan Hinata melayang pada kejadian setahun yang lalu.

Senyum samar dan penuh makna lalu tersirat menghias wajah cantik sang Hyuuga.

~0000000000000~

"Hai Sasuke!" Lelaki bersurai raven itu menoleh. Mata obsidiannya mendapati seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang tak asing lagi baginya. Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dan rupanya dirinya tidak datang seorang diri. Di belakangnya menyusul seorang lelaki berambut jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yo Sasuke!" Sapa lelaki itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kiba."

Tenten meninggalkan Kiba bersama Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya langsung menuju ke dapur tempat Sakura berada. Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura, dan mereka berencana untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, jadilah Sakura meminta Tenten untuk membantunya memasak.

"Ku dengar kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke." Kata Kiba berbasa-basi. Ketika di SMA dulu mereka adalah teman sekelas, jadi Kiba tahu jelas karakter Sasuke yang amat sangat irit kosa katanya. Jadi Kiba berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Kiba mendengus.

 _' Dia belum berubah.'_

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahi Sakura?" Kiba mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Secepatnya." Sasuke melirik Kiba yang mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri kapan kembali ke jepang?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

"Hn.. " hening beberapa saat.

Terdengar suara tawa Sakura dan Tenten dari arah dapur, kedua gadis itu tampaknya asyik bergosip. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang asyik memotong tomat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil juice." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan dua kaleng juice. "Satu untuk Kiba, dia ada di depan." Kata Sasuke seolah mengerti kebingungan kekasihnya. Sakura melirik Tenten, gadis itu tampak cuek dan sibuk memotong daging.

Sasuke lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Tenten..?"

"Ya?"

"Kiba.. datang bersamamu?"

"Ah iyaa, maaf aku lupa mengatakan padamu tadi, hehehe.." Sakura menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat.

"Tenten.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten mengernyit. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat Tenten mengerti maknanya. Tenten tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan. Lagipula perasaanku itu sudah ku hapus kok. 'Kan sekarang aku punya Neji. Masa lalu biarlah tetap menjadi kenangan."

Sakura terdiam menerima jawaban Tenten. Kiba adalah cinta pertama Tenten, tapi setelah lulus SMA Kiba melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika lalu menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang bernama Shion. Sakura ingat bagaimana saat itu Tenten menangis dalam pelukannya. Tapi benar kata Tenten, semua itu adalah masa lalu.

"Thanks." Kiba meraih kaleng juice yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu lalu fokus menatap layar televisi berukuran 35 inci. Menampilkan tayangan sepak bola Jepang vs Taiwan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku akan menetap di Jepang dan mencari pekerjaan disini." Jawab Kiba.

"Demi Tenten?"

Deg!

"Uhukkkk!" Kiba tersedak minumannya. Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk, tak lama kemudian Tenten dan Sakura muncul dengan wajah cemas. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Kiba masih terbatuk-batuk dengan Tenten yang menepuk pelan punggungnya.

 _' Skak matt! Ternyata dugaanku tepat.'_ bathin Sasuke.

~0000000~

"Hanabi-chan, kau melihat Hinata-chan?" Hanabi yang sedang asyik bermain visual novel langsung menengadah menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Tadi Hinata-Nee terburu-buru, katanya mau menemui Tousan. "

"Hmm? Dimana paman Hiashi?"

"Tousan masih di kantor. Memang ada apa Neji-Nii?"

Neji terdiam. "Neji-Nii?"

"Aahh.." Neji tersentak. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi hanya mengendikan bahu lalu kembali asyik pada permainannya.

Neji masih kebingungan memikirkan Hinata.

 _' Ada apa dengannya?'_

~00000000000~

"Tousan, aku ingin bicara." Hinata menatap ayahnya serius. Sementara itu Hyuuga Hiashi harus meletakan kembali beberapa dokumen penting milik kliennya. Dirinya menyadari saat ini Hinata terus-menerus menatapnya dengan penuh tekad.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tousan ingat dengan tawaran Tousan setahun yang lalu?"

Hiashi diam berpikir. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Yang mana anakku?"

Hinata berdecak tidak sabar.

"Tentang pernikahanku." Jawab Hinata. "Aku menyetujuinya, Tousan. Aku mau menikah."

"Tapi.. bukankah dulu kau menolaknya? Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba mau menerimanya?" Hiashi menatap puteri sulungnya dengan intens.

"Tousan, aku berubah pikiran. Saat ini aku sudah memilih dan memutuskannya. Tolong Tousan, nikahkan aku dengan Neji-Nii secepatnya!"

T.B.C


	2. 2

A/N : Hai, Minna

Mau balas review dulu deh..

@A **izawa Afifa : Nih.. udah di next kok, btw arigatou ya udh baca dan review**. **Yaa, aku pribadi juga berharap NejiTen gak dipisahin kok ;)**

@ **liepah : Iyaa yaa tega bgt Masashi-san T_T #plaakk.. eh tapi perpisahan mereka jadi semakin menguatkan cerita lho.. Sankyu yaa udh baca dan review ;)**

@ **Aaii-Chann : Iyaa deh, akan diusahakan supaya NejiTen gak berpisah**. **Makasi lho udah baca dan review :)**

Terimakasih juga utk silent readers walaupun gak meninggalkan jejak :D

Setidaknya, ada yang mau baca ajah udah senang.

Adakah pecinta NejiTen disini? Kalau ada acungkan jempol!! :D

Ehh gak ding, gak bakal bisa ngeliat juga kalaupun ngacungin jempol, nah cara utk buktiin sebagai NejiTen lovers cukup dengan...

RnR

#Sankyu ;)

•

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto@Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title/Story : Kimi to Boku/ @Komagata Haniko**

 **Pairing : NejiTen (slight NejiHina, KibaTen, SasuSaku)**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt, AU**

 **Warning!! Tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara, OOC, Typo**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **Chapter 2**

"Tousan, aku berubah pikiran. Saat ini aku sudah memilih dan memutuskannya. Tolong Tousan, nikahkan aku dengan Neji-Nii secepatnya!"

Hiashi menatap lekat puteri sulungnya. Wajah Hinata menyiratkan kesungguhan hatinya, tatapan matanya tegas tak terbantahkan khas Hyuuga.

Hiashi lalu menghampiri Hinata, menariknya ke sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Hiashi tampak begitu sabar menghadapi puterinya yang mewarisi watak ibunya yang keras kepala.

"Hinata, Tousan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau tiba-tiba meminta Tousan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Neji. Tapi, semua tidak bisa terjadi semudah itu, nak. Tidak semua hal yang kau inginkan dapat terwujud."

"Tsk.." Hinata memutar bola matanya. " Tousan, bukankah Tousan sendiri yang menginginkan aku untuk menikah dengan Neji-Nii? Lalu kenapa sekarang Tousan malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Jangan lupakan kalau kau sudah menolak Neji ketika Tousan mengusulkan tentang pernikahan kalian."

" Ya.. Saat itu aku hanya merasa belum siap. Dan sekarang aku menginginkannya."

" Neji bukan mainanmu, Hinata! Neji juga punya perasaan. Neji sudah menelan kenyataam pahit ketika kau menolaknya. Dan sekarang kau seenaknya saja menginginkannya kembali?" Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Hinata menjadi gusar.

"Tousan, apa salahnya untuk memanggil Neji-Nii dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah bersedia untuk menikah?! Aku yakin Neji-Nii bahagia dan akan menerimanya." Hinata berkata asal, walaupun dalam hati menyadari kalau kemungkinan hal itu kini hampir tidak ada. Hinata kembali mengingat potret wajah manis seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah tersenyum riang. Hinata mendengus sebal.

"Tidak, Hinata. Yang Tousan ketahui, Neji sudah memiliki calon pendamping."

Dan jawaban Hiashi sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata seperti tersiram seember penuh air es.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin Tousan mengetahui hal itu?'_

"Aku tidak peduli, Tousan!" Ego Hinata bergejolak, mengalahkan nuraninya. Hati kecilnya menyadari bahwa apa yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah salah. Namun rasa ketakutannya akan kehilangan Neji membuat Hinata menggelapkan kata hatinya.

"Tousan sayang padaku 'kan?" Hinata mulai melirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hiashi menahan nafas. Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang manis dan lembut, apabila dia sampai bersikap seperti ini itu artinya dia sangat menginginkan hal itu.

"Hinata.. kau tahu jelas bagaimana Tousan sangat menyanyangimu, nak." Hiashi mengelus kepala puterinya.

"Kalau begita aku mohon Tousan.. Tolong katakan pada Neji-Nii kalau aku telah bersedia menikah dengannya. Apapun jawabannya nanti, aku berjanji.. aku akan menerimanya. "

Hiashi tampak diam berpikir, pada akhirnya ayah Hinata itupun menghela napas kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan puterinya.

"Baiklah. Tousan akan bicara pada Neji."

"Hontou??" Hinata langsung tersenyum riang. Sekali lagi Hiashi menganggukan kepalanya. Hinata langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Arigatou ne, Otousan."

•

•

~000~

•

•

Tenten melihat kalender yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Sudah dua bulan dirinya dan Neji berpisah, hal itu membuat rasa rindu seperti menggelegar menyiksa bathinnya.

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Neji. Hanya berbasa-basi. Namun tampaknya Neji sedang sibuk karena waktu untuk membalas pesan Tenten terbilang lama. Namun Tenten tidak ingin mengeluh, dirinya sendiri sejak awal sudah menerima konsekuensi dari hubungannya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu Neji dan bersabar.

"Pada akhirnya, apapun yang diyakini dan dijalani dengan hati tulus pasti akan berakhir baik." Tenten meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan itu lalu menyisir rambut cokelat gelapnya, membentuk dua cepolan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Sambil bersenandung ringan Tenten berjalan riang ke arah cafe yang di kelolanya. Cafe warisan keluarga yang terletak di depan rumahnya.

Beberapa pelayannya tampak sudah rapi dan berberes. Ada yang menyapu, mengelap meja dan kaca, mencuci piring dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk menu yang dihidangkan.

"Ohayou Minna.." Sapa Tenten riang.

"Ohayou Tenten-San.." Balas mereka kompak.

Tenten kemudian menuju ruang kerjanya, menyalakan komputernya. Perempuan itu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, mengecek keuangan dari pengeluaran dan pemasukan, lalu mensearching di google tentang beberapa resep hidangan baru. Tenten selalu rajin memperbaharui setiap menu andalan cafe nya sehingga para pelanggan tidak merasa bosan.

Waktu pun berlalu tanpa Tenten sadari, begitu asyik bergelut dengan komputernya.

' _Ting..'_

Terdengar suara bell pelanggan. Tenten mengintip dari balik kaca jendela ruangannya. Rupanya itu Kiba. Pria itu tampak keren dengan kaus tipis berwarna cokelat gelap dan dilapisi jaket berwarna hitam. Kiba memakai celana olahraga pendek dan sepatu kets putih. Keringat tampak membasahi dahi dan wajah tampannya. Pemandangan yang menggoda bagi kaum hawa. Rupanya pria itu baru saja pulang dari ber _joging_ lalu mampir untuk sarapan.

Tenten tersenyum dalam hati mengingat dirinya pernah jatuh cinta pada Kiba. Bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Kiba adalah cinta sejatinya. Namun sekarang semua itu telah menjadi masa lalu. Sudah ada Neji yang berhasil menggeser posisi Kiba. Dan tampaknya Neji sudah menyegel tempat itu sehingga tempatnya tidak akan bisa terisi lagi oleh pria lainnya.

Tenten memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Kiba. Pria bersurai coklat jabrik itu langsung tersenyum lebar ketika Tenten muncul dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sengaja mau menarik perhatian para wanita dengan penampilan menggodamu ya?" Sindir Tenten membuat Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tenten tidak sadar bahwa dirinya malah memuji Kiba.

"Jadi menurutmu aku menggoda eh?" Kiba menatap Tenten sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tenten langsung menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"Lupakan!" Dengusnya kemudian. Baru saja Tenten akan beranjak, Kiba langsung menahannya dengan menarik sebelah tangan Tenten.

"Kau mau kemana Tenten?"

"Tentu saja bekerja. Kau pikir aku mau membuang waktuku percuma dengan menemanimu sarapan? _Baka!"_

Di luar dugaan, Kiba malah menarik tangan Tenten, membuat perempuan itu kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Apa-apaam kau Ki-"

"Temani aku, _please..!"_ Tatapan memelas Kiba membuat Tenten tak dapat menolak.

"Huh.. Baiklah." Kiba tersenyum lebar.

Kiba tidak mempedulikan tatapan memuja dari pelanggan-pelanggan wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Di matanya hanya ada Tenten saat ini, bahkan hampir setiap saat.

Kiba merasa panah cupid sedang bermain-main di hatinya ketika melihat wajah Tenten merona dan tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan Handphone nya.

Tenten harus menggigit bagian dalam rongga mulutnya untuk menahan senyumannya. Dirinya tidak mau disangka sinting karena senyam-senyum sambil melihat ke layar handphonenya. Apa lagi saat ini ada Kiba yang duduk di hadapannya, dan pria itu tidak akan sungkan untuk mengejeknya apabila melihat wajah bodohnya saat ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Tenten tersenyum-senyum sambil memainkan handphone kesayangannya. Perempuan itu sedang saling berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya.

 **09:05**

 **Aku merindukanmu.**

 **-Neji**

 **09:07**

 **Aku juga, Neji. Cepatlah kembali ke Konoha!**

 **-Tenten**

 **09:11**

 **Sabar nona, aku sedang berjuang untuk masa depan kita.**

 **-Neji**

 **09:12**

 **Baiklah, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kau jaga diri baik-baik yaa!**

 **-Tenten**

 **09:13**

 **Ya Sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Paman Hiashi memanggilku. Love u**

 **-Neji**

 **09:14**

 **Ya sayang. Love you too.**

 **-Tenten**

Tenten kemudian memasukan handphone tersebut ke dalam saku kemejanya. Matanya kemudian menyadari tatapan mata Kiba yang tertuju ke arahnya. Cara Kiba melihatnya mau tak mau membuat Tenten merona.

"A-apa sih Kiba?" Tenten memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena merasa risih.

Kiba tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman jahil atau menggoda. Namun benar-benar senyuman yang tulus.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Tenten. Aku sangat suka."

 **Deg!**

Tenten seketika menahan nafas. Kiba masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha apa-apaan sih Kiba. Kau mau menggodaku ya?" Tenten tertawa garing, mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kiba barusan.

 _'Suka katanya? Suka pada apa? Kiba ini membuatku malu saja._ _' Bathin Tenten_

•

•

~000~

•

•

"Paman Hiashi memanggilku?" Neji memasuki ruangan kerja pamannya. Di sudut ruangannya terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman.

Dalam hati Neji merasa lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja, semenjak insiden kemarin ketika Hinata berlari dan menangis dari dalam kamarnya, mereka belum sempat bertemu. Walaupun merasa cemas, namun Neji tidak mau memaksa menemui Hinata.

"Ya, Neji. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Neji sedikit berdebar melihat wajah serius pamannya. Namun pria itu mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tentang apa paman?"

"Neji, selama ini aku sudah menganggapmu seperti putera kandungku sendiri. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja paman. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada paman, Hinata, dan juga Hanabi karena sudah menerimaku dalam keluarga kalian." Neji melirik Hinata lalu bergantian melihat ke arah Hiashi yang masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal ini, nak." Hiashi memegang kedua pundak keponakannnya itu, menatap lurus pada sepasang mata lavender milik Neji.

"Neji, bolehkah pamanmu ini meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Katakan Paman! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk paman?"

Hiashi melirik Hinata. Perempuan itu juga kini sudah melangkah dan berdiri di belakang Neji.

"Neji, menikahlah dengan Hinata!"

•

•

~000~

•

•

Kiba mendengus geli melihat wajah Tenten yang merona.

" Nah 'kan kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau sengaja ya mau menggodaku?!" Tenten menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Kiba masih terkikik geli ketika Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat memasuki cafe Tenten kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kiba yang tertawa lucu sedangkan Tenten tampak merajuk.

"Huh.. Kiba, berhentilah menggoda Tenten!" Omel Sakura sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping Tenten. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan duduk di samping Kiba yang sudah mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya merasa geli melihat Tenten tersipu malu seperti itu."

 _"Baka!_ Aku tidak tersipu malu. Aku hanya kaget dengan ucapan norakmu itu tahu!" Elak Tenten yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kiba.

"Kau masih mau mengelak ya? Hahahaha.."

 ** _Blettaakk!_**

Sebuah benjolan langsung muncul di jidat Kiba. Jitakan Tenten sukses membuatnya bungkam dan kini merengut sebal.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai, sementara Sakura sudah terkikik geli.

Tenten menarik nafas lega.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau menggodaku terus dari tadi." Kata Tenten pada Kiba.

" _Ittai na.,_ Kau kejam sekali pada pelangganmu sendiri, Tenten!" Rajuk Kiba. Tenten hanya memeleletkan lidahnya jahil.

"Kalian mau pesan apa Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Ah ya, aku mau..."

•

•

~000~

•

•

Neji menatap foto Tenten dengan sendu. Dirinya tidak bisa mendustai hatinya yang terus menjeritkan nama Tenten, dia sangat merindukan perempuan itu.

"Tenten.. aku berharap kau ada disini.."

Neji mengusap wajahnya kasar. Percakapannya dengan Hiashi minggu lalu masih saja mengganggu pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sekarang Hinata menyatakan ingin menikah dengannya setelah beberapa kali dirinya di tolak.

Besok adalah batas waktu yang diberikan oleh Hiashi pada Neji untuk menjawab perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Tentu saja hal itu sangat membebani pikiran Neji. Saat ini satu-satunya wanita yang ingin dinikahinya hanyalah Tenten. Namun Neji juga tidak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengabaikan Hinata dan permintaan Hiashi.

Hatinya pun kini semakin resah, setelah seminggu tersiksa karena hal ini, ternyata hari inipun Neji belum bisa mengambil keputusan yang paling bijak menurutnya.

Jika saja dulu Hinata menerimanya. Jika saja Tenten tidak pernah ada di kehidupannya. Jika saja dirinya tidak pergi ke Konoha-ah.. tapi Neji tahu ini bukan lah salahnya karena bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan Tenten, cinta itu adalah rasa yang berada di luar kuasanya. Bukan dirinya yang meminta, namun hatinya.

Senyuman teduh dalam potret Tenten membuat Neji semakin nelangsa. Hati dan pikirannya mulai beradu.

Dia mencintai Tenten. Namun dia juga harus membalas hutang budinya kepada keluarga Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana, _kamisama_?"

Neji terus mengerang frustasi.

Sementara itu dari kota yang berbeda, nampak Tenten yang juga sedang menatap foto Neji di tangannya. Tatapan perempuan itu dipenuhi oleh rasa rindu. Sudah seminggu ini Neji seolah mengabaikannya. Entah mungkin dirinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau apa..

Hal itu membuat Tenten menjadi galau. Beberapa kali Tenten mencoba menelfon Neji, namun pria itu tidak menjawabnya.

Sebagai gantinya pria itu hanya akan mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat berisikan kata 'maaf' dan alasannya tidak menjawab telfon adalah karena sedang ada rapat atau bertemu klien penting.

Tenten tidak mengeluh. Perempuan itu tetap tegar dan setia menanti Neji.

Dan pada angin malam Tenten mengadu..

"Sampaikan salam rinduku pada Neji.. Katakan kalau disini, aku akan selalu menantinya."

 **T.B.C**

Dan berakhirlah chapter 2 dari fict abal ini.

Ummm _gomen ne_ apabila chapter ini tidak memuaskan T_T


End file.
